User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/I don't know what to call this
After seeing what I did yesterday, I believe I owe an apology. Yesterday Admins ~'' I realize that making that Congress wasn't a good idea as we were more challenging the power of Admins and I was fueling Robert into his political conflicting side. And being bored was also not a good eason why we made it and I am sorry for making the comotion and begging John's Blog being deleted. There were more factors and I don't expect you to know them, I know for sure that Jarod knows some of my real life. But how were any of you supposed to know my life situation. I'd like to apoligize for this. Mods on Chat ~ I want to apologize to anyone who had a star while monitoring chat that weren't dealing with the Congress thing on 7 Seas Court or anything like that. I was probably fueling a fight and I realize that. I do want to so apologize for this, I was really mad and PO'd (excuse the expression) about the rejection, and as I said there were more factors and I don't expect you to know them. Robert ~ I realize we shouldn't have done what we did, and I encouraged you in an impossible idea that would get you a blog. This was a bad idea from the start and I should've 1. Been sleeping, 2. Had my true rule enforcing judgement with me. Do understand what I mean. John ~'' I am sorry for fighting you on chat. I realize that one I had it coming for fueling Robert and it really didn't address me. Do excuse my actions. I dont know what more to say as I dont know you so well. LOOTERS After realizing a statement yesterday I want to formally apologize. I have mocked, made fun of a guild. I realized the way Will speaks he maybe challenged in life. Will, If you don't then I am sorry to think this. If you do, then I should understand this as I have a brother who has a disorder of the mind called Autism. I made fun of your guild by applying, destroying apart of it and making many pages. My sister User:NatNatSpark also after talking to her apologizes for this war declaring and such. We both would like to be friends and such and help you rebuild. Everyone Else I honestly don't know what to say if I have made it hard for you guys that I did not list and for possibly being stupid or something of the sort. I can't remember if I have, but, know that I don't mean it and that somedays I am just having a bad day. Do understand. Part of My Life *Some of you may notice when I tell people to stop fighting over something stupid or any other cause of negativity. I have this tendency because of my Real Life. In Reals, My father did something (Liz knows what and I think Jar does too) not smart. My mother is very mad at him for it and when ever he does something over money she yells at him and they end up in a fight. This happens alot every so often on a weekly basis. It gets annoying when I see it here and I oftenly do this. I don't like negativity thats why I'll say to stop anywhere all the time. I am not trying to be a mod, as I explained, I don't like fighting. *You also may know that I am here 24/7 almost literally. This is because I did something massively stupid years ago by being a loner and passing up on people who offered to go hang with them. And because of this when I came back to my Floridian Home, I realize I have only 1 - 2 friends. This is why I am here 24/7 almost and am chat alot. I really don't know what it is to have a bazillion friends on your contacts list on your phone. I wish I did, then I'd have some life. Conclusion I do not expect you to treat me differently in any way saying I am sorry for the life or be nicer or something. Life happened and I got caught in the middle of it. Treat me the way you always have. I only am explaining why such things happen. I thank you for taking your time reading this blog. Category:Blog posts